


Choices

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: The hardest choiceIs between bread or a jar of clean waterIn exchange for your final coin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Choices

The hardest choice  
Is between bread or a jar of clean water  
In exchange for your final coin

Between one valuable thing you risk your limb to pluck  
Or three almost-worthless trinkets close to hand  
That you may gather in safety

Staying to grovel  
In an utter prison of hope  
Or leaving to freedom  
with despair trailing behind like exhaust  
Curling in your lungs and choking you down to your heart

Make those choices  
Over again  
Across years  
And again  
Then tell me  
Choosing a fight  
Perhaps even  
To die  
In the name of light  
For people who showed you magic  
Who drew love from you and for you  
and around you like sweet cleansing smoke  
Is hard


End file.
